Justice and Penance
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Matt and John have been caught by Thomas and it doesn't look like Thomas is going to be killing anyone. He does, however, find another amusement to torment John with. Male to Male contact. NOT for children, also, N/C. Graphic.


Title: Justice and Penance

Chapter: One Shot

Rating: R

Category: Live Free or Die Hard

Pairing: Matt X Thomas, Matt X John X Thomas.

Summary: Matt and John have been caught by Thomas and it doesn't look like Thomas is going to be killing anyone. He does, however, find another amusement to torment John with. Male to Male contact. NOT for children, also, N/C. Graphic. Please don't read if you don't like, or if you are easily offended.

Warning: This is Male to male contact related territory. It is also graphic and violent. You have been warned. Enjoy. Dedicated: T.L.O.K.

"Now bow your head. Look down…Lean forward, but do it slowly." His voice was hard, grading. It was terrible the way that it reverberated off of the walls of the room. It echoed as if it were a living animal. "Go on…Set your hands on the ground, like you're bowing to me. As if I'm your God." His laugh was cold, the churning sickness in his stomach did nothing to help the situation.

He was on his knees already, head and eyes angled 'down' so as to make sure that the man above him could not see his red, shame-filled face. Slowly, he placed his hands onto the ground, and slowly, he leaned forward, so as to make his forehead touch the ground.

"You should learn to repent for your actions. Why, how are you ever going to be forgiven for what you have done to me?" His voice was soft, yet there was no sort of kindness to be found in it. Instead though, it simply held onto a sick sarcasm in it. The man above the boy leaned down slightly, "Why… Matt… You should be begging for forgiveness by now."

The boy on the ground kept silent. He could feel the hot tears sting at his face. He couldn't look up, not with the knowledge of the other being that was in the room. The man that was tied to the chair, gagged, eyes glaring at the scene that was unfolding.

There came a violent noise of boot hitting ribs, and an even louder cry of strangled pain as the boy fell over onto the ground, clutching his side and sputtering. "Ahhhahhh!" The sound of his voice rang out.

"MMMM!" The man in the chair grunted, moving his chair so that it scrapped violently against the ground.

"Look John…Look at this little…Disgusting sin… He's foiled all of my work so far. He has undone everything that I worked so hard to obtain." The man's eyes flashed with a vicious anger. He clenched his teeth. "This is your entire fault…Getting him involved. You have no fucking idea how screwed this kid is." The man balled his hands into fists, and then straightened up, seeming to gain his composure back.

He turned back to the person named 'Matt', who was rolling on his side, in a ball, gasping for air. The man moved so that he stood over him, and then bent low. Reaching forward, he grabbed onto the man's hair and pulled on him jaggedly. "Get the fuck up." He seethed, angry.

"Stop." Matt groaned out. "You're hurting me." He said, his eyes not moving to look over to John.

"Matt…" The man's voice was hard. He then moved to kneel down, in front of Matt's face. "Listen to me." He made sure that the other was looking at him, listening to what he had to tell him till he continued with his conversation, "I have an idea. A way that you can make a sort of penance for what you have done to me and my company so far. Don't worry though, you won't be killed. I can't do that to you…Not yet. Ha- ha, after all, it's not like you have completely killed all of my plans and goals yet." His smile was sickening. But it was the look in his eyes that caused Matt to shake.

"Wh- what plans? You mean world domination?" Matt sputtered out lowly, as if he were hoping that that was all the man had planned for.

"No Matt." The man looked over at John. "I have so much more planned. And happily enough," His eyes looked back over at Matt again, "You are a part of it." He leaned forward, grabbing hold of Matt's hair and forcing him into a deep kiss.

The boy struggled, trying hard to move away from the force of the man. He was weaker then him though, and he couldn't break it. With the hand on the back of his head then forcing his hair back, Matt's mouth slipped open. The pain was too much for him to try and keep locked in. The tongue from the other man moved into his own mouth. He felt sickened nearly immediately. "Mm!" He screamed in the back of his throat, though new that it was shrill enough to be heard echoing into the other man's mouth. A wet, warm tongue slipped past his gums and ran over his own tongue. Then, as if to further the churning in his stomach, the tongue was shoved down into his throat, stroking the back of his mouth. The feeling that this brought on was a convulsion of spasms that made him want to throw up.

The next thing that Matt became apparent to was a hand moving along the bare skin of his chest. Slowly, his nipple was being stroked. He gagged again at the feeling of the man on his skin.

Finally, the man broke the kiss, pulling away with an insulting laugh. "You taste like a bitch." He seethed out, listening to the broken coughs coming out of Matt's mouth. Also watching the way that the boy was trying to wipe away some unseen force on his chest.

John was making a loud fuss in the chair from across the room, gaining the attention of the man. The man turned to him, moving slowly over to him. The man gave out a laugh and then leaned forward to pull out the gag in his mouth. "What John? What are you so badly wanting to say?"

"Thomas….Stop this…You're not like this…" He breathed out, looking at the man before him.

The man looked down at him, smirking. He was silent though. Thomas moved away from him, walking over to Matt who was busy moving away to the other side of the room. Once taking notice of this, Thomas quickly straddled his back, pulling him tightly up to his knees. "Get the fuck back here." He stated. Matt was violently pulled to his feet, coming back to chest with Thomas' form. Spinning around, Thomas made sure that Matt faced John, eyes burning as he was watching the actions taking place. "Matt…I know how to give you penance for your actions up to now…And I hope that you do come to thank John over there for everything coming to you…" His eyes moved back to John though, his head resting against Matt's as he tried to twist away from him, his teeth gritted. "But you John…You killed her…"

"Killed…Who?" John asked his breath sharp.

"Mai! You killed Mai, John! Don't you dare act like you fucking forgot." Thomas' voice was sharp and he seemed rather vicious. His eyes flared for a second, and it was a moment John thought went by too slowly. Then Thomas took a break, and smiled, his voice seeming rather tired for a second. "Maybe I'll take someone important from you…" He smiled to the tied down man, withdrawing from the notch in the back of his belt, a gun. He cocked it, and placed it to Matt's head. "I'm not below it…You know that John…" He narrowed his eyes. "Why the hell should I let you have someone when you deprived me of something…"

"Don't…" John's voice was soft. "Why not just kill me."

"Because once you're dead John…Who is going to feel the same pain I do? Huh? Answer me, John McClane!" Thomas began to seethe out again.

Matt began to panic, his eyes closing tightly, tears running down his face, "Please don't kill me." He said, his voice low, groggy due from his throat convulsing at the panic attack he was having.

"Thomas…Leave the kid out of this." John's voice was sharp. He was glaring at the man.

Thomas smirked again, "John…I'm sorry…" He pulled the rigger.

"No! THOMAS! DON'T!" Tnk… "Wh—"

It was silent. Thomas laughed his voice dark. John looked at him. Matt slowly opened his eyes. The gun had not been loaded. There was a strong smell of urine in the air. Thomas threw Matt to the ground. "You sick bitch." He seethed out. "Look John…You're little partner pissed his pants he was so afraid." He laughed, his voice sounding cruel. He watched as Matt tried to cover his pants up, his head bowed down, crying.

"Matt…" John tried to coo to the boy. "Matt, calm down." He soothed. He would have embraced him would he have been free from the ropes that bound him to the chair.

"Why should he John?" Thomas said his voice dark. He looked at John, then down at Matt. He was quiet for a second. His eyes burning, he looked back at John, "John… You… Want to fuck Matt….Don't you?" He moved quickly to John. "Ha! I'll be damned…John McClane. THE John McClane…Gay for some little…" He looked at Matt, "Bitch." He breathed out, his heart racing. "Well now John…By the way you're looking at him…You haven't fucked him yet, have you?" He smiled down at Matt, who refused to look up at either one of them.

John's eyes were on Matt, and then slowly moved to Thomas, "Thomas…Stop." He said.

"John…I'm going to give you penance and Matt his penance at the same time. This way, I'll be saving both of you." Thomas laughed.

"Oh? And how are you going to do that? You're not a monk Thomas…You're just a criminal." There was a sarcastic tone in John's voice. The cocky look that he gave Thomas more then annoyed the man. Of course though, Thomas knew that the cop was simply trying to get on his nerves enough to take it out on him.

He was not going to be so easily deviated from his plan though. "I'm going to fuck him for you…Before you can John…" His voice was low, and both men could hear the sudden objection from the man on the floor.

"No…Don't do that…Come on." Matt's voice was sorrowful.

John glanced at him, "Thomas…You don't do that…You're not like this…You'd kill him sooner then you'd…"

"I lost someone. But I thank God that you didn't have a chance to touch her the way that I'm about to touch him." Thomas' voice was low, yet it seemed to hold a truth to it. He wasn't saying the words simply to hear himself talk, or to just say it. John could tell that what the man was saying was the truth. Thomas was not faking, and he was not joking. He slowly turned away from John, making his way over to Matt. "You need to take those disgusting pants off." He said out drily.

"Thomas! Please!" John yelled out.

"Now John…If you don't shut up…I'm going to gag you again." Thomas said, looking over at the bound cop. When he noticed the silence that fell over him, he smiled with a slight happiness that the man was getting smarter to the game. Falling in line. He turned his head back to Matt, who was still on the ground, still trying to hide his shame. Now if Matt would only fall into his grasp.

He tilted his head. There was only one way to make Matt more interested. Moving his hand up, he slowly touched Matt's face, when automatically rejected by the boy, he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the springing anger that wretched inside of him. "Matt…" He said lowly, "I promise… This wont hurt you like it hurt when Mai died." He noticed that the boy seemed to clench, tighten up, and become even more scared. He moved slightly, shifting his weight. "Even if you don't want to, you still have to take those pants off, their wet…Dirty…" He moved again, "Don't make me hurt you." He said his voice a little deeper.

"I- I really do-don't want to…" The younger man said, as if he were a child.

"We can't all have what we want…Especially if it makes us feel good…happy even." He looked over at John, who was glaring at him, jaw set in place. He looked as if he were willing the man's head to explode. "John knows…And now…You'll know." He looked back at Matt again. "I mean it though, remove the pants."

Matt was still, not making a sound. Slowly, without looking up, his hand moved to his buckle, and loosened it. The belt was un-tightened, and then his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. He then went onto his knees, slowly removing his pants. His eyes closed, his face red, Matt began to pull them down past his knees. They were soon off. He felt cold.

"Your under-ware too, it smells." Thomas said, as if it were a fact. The tone he held with the boy had no ill intent, and he didn't seem to be pushing the fact of filth onto the younger man.

"Please…" Matt said, his voice low, as if he didn't want the cop to hear him begging.

"They will have to come off." He said his voice soft. "All of the way. Please hurry too; I'm anticipating the next move I'll be making." He looked over at John, making sure that the cop was still looking at them. Thomas smirked. John wasn't going to take his eyes off of Matt. The boy really did mean a lot to him. He turned back to Matt, his under-ware sliding off nicely. This was going to be the best moment in his life. Thomas stood, unbuckling his pants. "Now…I assume that you won't want Mr. McClane watching you…so I'll allow that little morality for you…If you do a good job." Thomas moved to face John, withdrawing his half erect penis from his pants. He smiled, kneel in front of me. Like the bowing posture that you were practicing earlier. As if you are praying for forgiveness." He laughed.

Matt slowly moved to along the ground, half crawling over to the man. His eyes didn't leave the ground. He would not allow for the chance to see John's eyes looking at him with a sort of sick disgust that he was probably now forming for him. He felt slightly sheltered when he took his place in front of Thomas, his knees on the ground, head down, hands at his side. He didn't look up.

"Now Matt…I think that you know what I'm going to ask of you. And I don't want you to think about biting me. That would be…Very, very stupid." Thomas' voice was sharp, and he held himself out to Matt, as if waiting for the boy to take him into his mouth. He held himself, looking at John, "I'll be the first cock he tastes…Not yours John…But Mine."

Matt closed his eyes, moving forward, slowly, reluctantly. He hesitated, till the man above him pushed his head first, knocking his teeth onto the head of his cock. He opened his mouth, and took it into his mouth.

Thomas forced his head down, making sure that both McClane and he could hear the boy choking on the organ. "Ahhh…." He said lowly, as if adding an insult to the cops injured look. His eyes on him, Thomas watched as McClane watched them, his eyes unmoving, his fists clenching tightly. His knuckles were white. Thomas thanked God that the man was tied tightly up. He wouldn't hold it past McClane to kill him over this alone. Though he wouldn't have to worry, soon, McClane would be dead, and then Matt would take the place of Mai…Maybe. Thomas laughed, he the boy kept his spirit up, he would be a nice lay every night. "Suck…Not hard." Thomas' voice was soft. He gasped when the boy began to do as he had directed. "Oh God! Matt…If I hadn't known better, I would think that maybe you have had cock before." He laughed, hoping that another man's dick hadn't been in the mouth cradling his own organ now.

His hips moving forward, he arched into the other's mouth, moving his head onto his organ more so that the boy choked, drawing back, and trying to find a relief from the organ stabbing his throat. Instead though, Thomas laughed gently. "Every time you act up like this…I'm going to punish you further." He leaned forward, making sure that his organ didn't leave Matt's mouth. His stomach leaning against the boy's head, he leaned over even further. His hand was soon against the small of Matt's back, moving slowly down the crook of it. When the boy shivered, he looked up to see McClane struggling slightly, as if the movements he had suddenly begun applying to Matt's body was forcing him to act out further.

"McClane…" Thomas breathed out, catching the man's attention, "Stop that." He removed his hand, and Matt seemed to relax, his throat loosening around his organ. He groaned. Thomas smiled, putting his finger in his mouth and then moving it back towards Matt's tailbone. He placed the wet finger near the younger man's entrance. Slowly, he began to push into Matt's opening.

Nearly as soon as he was in, both McClane and Matt began to move around. It was Matt's movement that caused more of a disturbance to Thomas though. Firstly, his organ was no longer in a nice moist mouth, but in the cold open air. Secondly, the boy was shifting away from him. His finger was no longer in his entrance, but along his ass. The action infuriated Thomas, and he soon pulled Matt back in front of him. "Listen…I can put a real bullet in the gun." He glared at the boy as Matt tried to look away from him. "If you don't start behaving yourself, I'm going to shoot McClane. Not in the head, not in the heart, but in the arm…Then in the fucking leg…" He shook Matt, till he looked at him, "His death will be slow and painful." He smiled, "His life is in YOUR hands…so go ahead, struggle." He let go of Matt's shirt. "Pick." Thomas closed the subject.

Matt moved slowly back to his position.

"Matt, don't do it. Come on. If I'm dead, at least you won't have to do this. Please Matt…Don't let him do this to you." John's voice was sharp, as if he were demanding that the younger man listen to him.

Thomas looked back at Matt, as if the boy would listen to him. Instead though, and to some sort of astounding surprise, Matt looked up at Thomas, "Just please…Do-don't make it hurt." His voice sounded on the verge of breaking again, and Thomas felt a little shameful for a second. He looked back at McClane.

"I'm going to have to gag you again. I can't have you talking him out of his choice." Thomas shoved the gag back into his mouth, making sure to give John a slap on the face before moving back in front of Matt. "Go on…Keep going."

He was very hard. He couldn't help that the boy was starting to really turn him on. It was amazing the way that Matt was able to cause him such excitement. Not only that, but with the way that this entire scene was, he felt as if he were living one of his best fantasies. If only Matt had been a women. He would have liked that more. His eyes snapping open, he looked over at John, "You know John…The thing with women is that you can't really tell when their excited…Or when they come. But a man…" Thomas laughed, looking down at his own erection, "There isn't a way to hide that pleasure." He arched his back, grabbing a hold of Matt's head. He came, bursting violently into the man's mouth, allowing for his own orgasm to shake through his body. He nearly missed the way that Matt sputtered and jerked at the sudden compulsion. "Fuck Matt!" Thomas breathed out, still gently, slowly, riding his own pleasure.

He slowly pulled out, Matt's face red, and eyes teary. He moved his hand to his mouth once out of the man's reach. His body convulsed on the ground, gagging, he then tried to throw up the liquid that he had swallowed. He coughed lightly.

Thomas stood there, stroking himself, noticing that he not only came too soon, but not well enough. He was still erect, and his cock still twitched slightly. He smirked, knowing that the best part was coming up. "Matt," The man cooed lowly, "Are you ready again?" He asked him, as if the boy had an option.

Matt looked up at him, his voice shrill and his eyes wide, he gave a small groan, "Please no." He said.

"Awe…Why don't you beg me not to? Beg me not to touch you, not to make you feel good." Thomas said. He eyed the young man.

"What do you mean?" Matt shot back, as if he were desperately trying to defend something.

"I mean…Why not show Mr. McClane that amazing erection you've groan over the time that we've been playing our game?" He smirked, knowing that he had the boy right where he wanted him. He watched Matt's head shoot over to McClane, who was glancing at him. He immediately looked away, trying to cover his shame. Looking over to McClane, Thomas noticed that the other had slowly looked away, as if slowly trying to come up with a way to cope with what was going on at the moment.

Thomas sneered. Matt wasn't looking at McClane at all. Not enough at least. He moved over to Matt, and grabbing his hair, dragged him over to John's chair, head forced to look over at the bound cop. "Come now Matt…Don't tell me that you can't bare to look at your companion…It's what you 'tight' cops do now…Isn't it… 'Through thick and thin', isn't that the saying?" His voice was sharp, and he grasped tightly onto Matt's jaw from behind him, "Undo his pants." He demanded.

Matt refused. Thomas didn't have to look at his facial features to know that the boy was already neglecting the demands that he had given him. "Undo his pants Matt, or I'll just them off. Hell, I may even take more then his pants off. You want to really take that chance?" He hissed out. Slowly, he watched Matt's hands move forward, slowly undoing the cop's pants. He was gentle with his actions, Thomas noticed. He looked at McClane, who was looking down at Matt, trying to catch a glimpse of the other's face; eyes…His eyes were slowly tearing up.

Thomas shifted slightly behind Matt, but settled between the boy's legs, making sure that he had complete access to the younger man's entrance. Thomas watched Matt lean back again, as if he had finished his task, and now thought that he was done. Thomas knew that the boy couldn't be that slow. He smiled, slightly thrilled that he was going to be able to demand the boy's each move. "Take him. In your mouth. Show him the time you showed me. After all, it's what he's been waiting for Matt."

"Don't say my name." Matt seethed out, as if he had suddenly grown a back bone and was now taking charge.

Thomas scoffed. He then violently pushed a finger into Matt's ass. He smirked at the small cry the boy gave. "Stay in your place. Take him." He pumped the finger in, watching as Matt extended his body forward, getting down on his hands again, one as a support, and one as a 'help' for John's half cocked penis. Thomas watched as Matt took John's organ into his hand, slowly moving his hand gently around it. The tender touch that the boy was giving John had been completely different then the attention that he had given to Thomas. The man took notice of his.

Violently, he moved a free hand around Matt's waist, pulling him back, so that his finger shoved deeper into his rear-end. It caused Matt to gasp loudly, pain curling through his body, which could be felt by Thomas who was embracing him now. His hand still wrapped around his waist, he moved the boy back over to John's groin, hissing into his ear seething, "Do to him what you did to ME, nothing more, and nothing less."

Matt cried lowly, as another finger was added to his tight entrance. He pushed his head down though, his hand coming again to rest on John's organ. Slowly, tenderly, he took it into his mouth. He did not look up to see the worried look that John was giving him. Thomas, on the other hand, made a point to look at John's features as the man's organ was taken into the younger man's mouth.

He watched as John's face contorted into a sickened displeasure. Thomas couldn't help but laugh, this was in no way that the man had seen this event happening. Thomas had no doubt that John had planned something like sleeping with the kid, but he had never imagined that now, the kid would be forced into the situation. The turmoil that had to be going through John's head right now…Thomas smiled, finally realizing that this was one of the most delightful things he had ever done in his life.

He removed his fingers, slowly taking in the relaxed sigh that Matt managed to let out once he had exited him. He watched as Matt's head bobbed up and down, slowly, probably twisting his tongue around John's head. Thomas watched as John's eyes didn't leave Matt's head, but rather tried to make him look up at him, anything for eye contact, which included making small noises through the gag, and even going as far as moving his hand to slowly reach out to Matt's hair. Thomas looked on as John managed to get a lock of Matt's hair between his two fingers. Twisting the hair, it seemed that the man was trying his hardest to show Matt affection.

Thomas felt something move inside of his stomach. It was a churning, caused by the display he was seeing before him. He knew that it was making John sick inside, but was he really denying the entire situation? Thomas could feel his teeth grit, knowing that Matt could probably feel the gesture on his head. Thomas also knew that the boy was probably finding some sort of relaxation from it.

In an attempt to ruin the situation, Thomas drew his hand back from around Matt's waist, and placed it again onto the younger man's head. Pulling up jaggedly, the boy's neck made a slightly snapping sound, probably from bone moving against air bubbles in his neck sockets. "Ah!" Matt gasped out loudly from the pain that moved throughout his body. Thomas ignored it though, and moved Matt's entrance over his own organ, the head of his penis positioned at the boy's entrance. Matt was still.

Using one hand, Thomas held himself at the other's entrance, and used his other to pull back on Matt's head, so that he was angled oddly. "Open your eyes, Matt." Thomas demand, knowing that the boy's eyes were probably squeezed shut to a painful degree. By the way that Matt was fighting to have his head released, Thomas could tell that the boy was still being reluctant with him. "Fine…" Thomas said his voice soothingly low and calm.

He pushed into Matt, the boy yelling at he did so. Thomas had guessed that by the angle he had entered him; the boy was going to not only be in pain for most of this act, but for a long time afterwards as well. He did not move once he found himself deep inside of Matt. Instead, he simply sat there, leaning back on his knees, with Matt spread onto his lap. He would have given anything to be where John was currently sitting. No doubt the man had a very nice display of the entire situation.

Thomas opened his eyes, watching John's face as his eyes gleamed, and his face turned red. Thomas beamed with joy, not only was Matt tight, but the way that he twisted in his grasp, it was delightful. It was much like having a caged bird, once free, and now reduced to nothing more then a painful worm. He bucked his hips up, causing Matt to scream with a sort of gurgled struggle. "Don't!" He yelled his voice pathetic.

"Come on now Matt, you should have seen this coming." He repeated his actions, moving so that the boy made yet another painful cry. Thomas' eyes moved up, watching at John wiggled in his chair, attempting to do anything to alleviate the situation that Matt was in. Thomas smiled, if John had wanted to see Matt's eyes so badly, why not allow the man at least that much from the event going on. He yanked back onto Matt's hair again, and then withdrew his other hand to lie on Matt's chest. Pressing firmly, he made sure that the boy was cradled close to him, "Matt…" He said, voice once more coming out lowly, "Open your eyes. I want you to look at him." Thomas moved his hand up, coming to cradle Matt's chin. He knew that the boy would never look at the man on his own, so he figured that he would aid him on the subject. "Open your eyes or I'll make you regret it…" He bucked into Matt yet again, this time making sure that it was rough enough to make the boy scream and gag.

Thomas looked over at John. The man was looking down at them, watching Matt's face. Thomas moved his head forward, angling his head so that he could see Matt's facial features. The boy was most definitely looking at John now, a sort of sad, miserable look coming onto his face. His eyes began to tear up, and his teeth were set in his jaw. Gazing back at John, Thomas could see a clear look of pain on the man's face. He had begun to cry, having seen his precious 'Matt' in such pain…In such a state. Had his gag been out, Thomas would have probably known John to say something like, "Don't cry kid…It's going to be okay…" Thomas didn't know John to say anything like, 'I love you.' He moved slowly up, making sure that he was gently rocking into the boy's hips. Lowering his head, Thomas then placed his lips onto Matt's neck, making sure that he was leaving a large, nasty hicky on the kids' neck.

"Please!" Matt groaned out, once Thomas had slowly let go of his chin and moved his hand over to the boy's groin. He pumped him, slowly. Moving his finger in slowly circles around Matt's head, he listened to the sound of the boy starting to pant. He was enjoying it. Feeling a little more excited by the boy's show of enthusiasm, Thomas moved a little faster, making sure that his thrusts were short and deep. "Ah! Stop! Thomas, don't do that!" Matt cried out, his teeth biting his tongue more or less.

Letting go of the place on Matt's neck, Thomas felt a small thrill tingle through his body. He was most likely very close to his climax if this kept going at its current pace. "You're so fucking tight." Thomas breathed out, as if it would excite the other man even more. Looking over at John, Thomas found his audience, "John…You don't know what you're missing." He pumped Matt harder, feeling his organ getting harder and tighter. At this feeling, Thomas felt his cock twitch, and he sped up his movements.

Matt fell forward, his hands hitting the ground, his mouth open, body shaking from the movement. He began to pant, gasping awkwardly as the man behind him pounded into him. "Thomas! N- No!"

At the sound of his name, Thomas felt his body burst, and he was soon filling Matt up. He kept his rhythm up, as well as pumping his organ, making sure that Matt would follow soon after.

He breathed hard, knowing that Matt was more then likely, spent. He pulled slowly out of him, not wanting to cause himself any sort of harm. He moved above the boy who now lay on the ground, laughing slightly. "I'm going to go clean up…" He moved slowly to the door, "If Mr. McClane somehow ends up untied…You're going to pay." Thomas pointed a jagged finger at Matt. He then winked, knowing that even if the boy didn't move an inch, he was still going to have his fun again.

The End.

9-21-10 6:23 AM

9-23-10 10:48 PM

-D. D. Darkwriter

Oh, all those mistakes, such big mistakes. Now look at this mess that we're in…We're digging these holes…And how are we ever going to climb out. We're never going to climb out. Oh, all those damned mistakes.


End file.
